


Strawberry Sweet

by Demytasse



Series: Punch-Drunk in Love [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Shizaya - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demytasse/pseuds/Demytasse
Summary: Shizuo is tricked into playing the Pocky game with Izaya.A Pocky Day drabble.





	Strawberry Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded to Tumblr (a day late, I might add) for shiggles.

   “The problem is you agreed to play  _ any _ game proposed by Izaya.”

_ CRUNCH!  _

A sixth pastel-dipped biscuit stick was added to list of afternoon casualties. Which end the impressive bone-shatter came from was indiscernible — what Shizuo cracked in his molars or broke between his fingers.

   “Tch, that bastard threw me off guard. It's his fault.” 

Leg thrown over the other, laid flat above an anxious twitch, Shizuo draped himself over the support of a couch. It was so seamless that if not for his wrinkled white sleeves he'd disappear, unlike his innate ability to do anything but in society. 

Just behind him, as though playing the part of a crowd's sore thumb, Shinra plopped next to his chum from the exposed back of the couch.

   “Right, right. You're too much of an idiot to see past his obvious ploys anyway, Shizuo.” 

He should've twitched in anticipation, as the years should have taught him. Even if there was no physical retribution given, Shizuo's side glance had his head throb just the same as a wallop to the noggin anyway.

   “Seemed innocent enough…”

           // _ A thin pink stick propped between his lips like a tongue, although a fork lacked from the tip, Izaya vaguely looked serpentine — a hypnotic gaze ensnared Shizuo.// _

   “You mean he tricked you by catering to your weakness. Your Achilles heel, if you will!”

An audible thump, a sharp yelp, and another cookie crunch echoed the room.

           // _ Essentially it was a game of chicken, one that Shizuo was sure to win, even if he was matched with a cocky sonnova bitch.// _

   “I don't even know who won…”

   “Well that's easy enough…” Shinra started, raising a finger in declaration while his other hand covered his forehead.

           // _ On either ends of a short stick, Izaya held onto the biscuit end with Shizuo already melting the sugar-sweet off the tip. In wait, they both stared the other down while a number of fingers decreased from Izaya’s count.// _

_ //3… _

__             __..._ 2…// _

   “Wasn't it you, Shizuo?”

           // _ A second earlier than agreed, careful nibbles were taken opposite Shizuo's side. Without a smidgen of anger, only an inspired bout of competitiveness, he himself started to cut through his own distance.  _

_ Though at the center…// _

Cookie dusted the front of his vest at the snarled grind of his teeth finishing yet another from his snack — the individuals packed just like his cigarettes.

           // _...he paused; a mere hitch, but enough to cause him a loss of the game. Warmth pressed against his lips, a slick tip snagged the remainder of his end and worked through the temporary parting. _

_ It was coy, yet forward; a tag of questionable victory. Much like a dash through 200 meters, Izaya followed through his break of the tape that determined the finish line — he swiped clean the strawberry frosting that had coated Shizuo’s taste buds. With a tangle of their breath Izaya left a note of his entry, licked his own lips and winked. A full box rattled as it was tossed behind the informant's teasing twirl on his heel and skipped step forward.// _

Shinra eyed up the second empty box to join its fallen brethren next to his shoe, “Just how many packs have you gone through today?”

Shizuo swept a dismissive wave and let his hand fall heavy at his chest. 

   “The norm. One.”

   “Ah! I meant packs of Pocky,” his smile tipped.

           // _ The store clerk shook appreciably more after his brief eye contact with the intimidating bodyguard whom seemed to have slipped into his work persona  _ —  _ rather his normal demeanour. He handed a pink, shrink-wrapped flat of backstock over the register counter and bowed for mercy despite needing to.// _

A mutter hardly made it passed a nub that adhered itself to Shizuo’s bottom lip as he spoke. 

   “Damn store only had 24…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated! ♡ ( ` ∇ ´ ) ♡


End file.
